Anna
by chazza
Summary: Basically Buffy didn't return to Sunnydale when she ran to LA because she was pregnant. I know been done before but I felt like doing it! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

She looked at the handset in her hand and made the choice. Slowly she dialed the numbers and listened to the person on the other end speak. "Hello... hello... Anyone there?" She bit her lip and said "hey". The other person went silent and then said "Buffy is that you?" Buffy smiled and said "Yeah" "Oh my god where are you, where have you been, we were so worried, when are you coming back?" Buffy smiled at her friend and said into the phone "I'm here and I don't know" She heard Willow sigh and say "God Buff what happened, please come back we need you". Buffy hitched her breath at how sad willow sounded and wanted to cry but she couldn't instead she said "I just wanted to tell you I am alright ok, please don't be sad, I'll call you regularly and talk to you, you're my best friend, I I just need time." She heard Willow sniff and then say "But why can't you come back what happened?" She shook her head even though Willow couldn't see and said "I can't tell you please don't push, don't tell anyone I called please. I'll talk to you soon." "Please Buffy don't go". "I love you Will?" Buffy hung the phone up and looked back at the piece of paper the doctor had given her. She was going to go home today after her doctor visit and her trip to hell but now how could she?  
  
The pieces of paper in her hand made her want to cry and weep for joy at the same time. It was so hard to imagine it happening to anyone let alone her but now she was faced with this reality. She was faced with being not only a runaway but a runaway single mom.  
  
She touched her belly gingerly and shoved the paper back in her bag and headed off to find a new job and place to stay.  
  
Finding a place wasn't that hard she still had enough to pay for a small very small place so she managed. The job front she felt desperate. She had applied to all the fast food places when walking past a gym inspiration hit. She walked up to the counter and asked if they had any instructor jobs available. The person looked at her and asked "What can you teach?" She smiled and said "Name it and I can do it". She looked her up and down and said "tell you what if you can take down our top instructor or at least give him a work out your on. I'm Katrina by the way; Freddie and I own the place." She put her hand out and said "B Anne". They shaked hands and Katrina walked her to a spacious room which had a very dark haired man showing a class karate moves. Katrina walked up to him stopping his demonstration and whispered something in his ear. He turned and looked at her and smiled and turned back to his class and said "Class meet Buffy, she thinks she can take me down, care for a demonstration." The class looked at her and some giggled and other smirked but most just watched with interest. She threw her bag to the corner and went into fighting stance.  
  
He smiled again and also went into a similar stance. She watched as he decided to make the move, she saw his shoulder drop and knew he was going for her right shoulder. She ducked and swung her leg but he jumped and tried to kick which she immediately jumped over him. On her jump over she grabbed his neck and held him in a choke hold but he flipped her over him. She decided to up her strength a little and kicked him in the stomach which stunned him enough for her to sweep his legs out from him causing him to land flat on his back.  
  
She offered her hand which he took and seeing his face was bright red she decided not to give him a hard time. The same couldn't be said about his class who were snickering and trying not to laugh at their instructor being brought down by a tiny fragile looking girl. He nodded at Katrina who motioned for Buffy to follow.  
  
Buffy gave him a smile and then turned to follow her.  
  
She got the job after a lot of praise at taking the guy down who she found out was named David and was usually a jerk. The pay was good and they let her design her own classes and work her schedule, as long as it brought in money they didn't really care.  
  
She hadn't told them she was pregnant because she figured it would be easier once they had gotten to know one another first. So now here she was about to start her first class and in near panic. She could face demons by the gallons but put her in front of 50 people and she was panicking. 50 people she couldn't get over, in one little room she had 50 people.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Katrina smiling at her nodding her on. She stepped up and took a deep breathe and began.  
  
She split the group up into five nights. Ten a group, although she had 5 on a Monday and 15 on a Friday. She said that the most she could take is 15 so they worked it out. Once she had a smaller class she felt more relaxed and was able to actually think about what to do. She easily showed moves and techniques which were relevant to the class and she felt more confident with the results.  
  
So now she had a job, she had a small apartment and she was beginning to make friends. Now the problem she had wasn't money, wasn't shelter, wasn't even her health, the problem she had was her conscience. She was plagued with nightmares of that night, from Kendra's death, to her mom kicking her out and the biggest one of the murder of Angel at her hand. Yes she defiantly blamed herself, she could have waited longer, distracted him until the spell had taken action but no she didn't and it was too late. It didn't matter that she didn't know Willow was performing the spell, in her brain she could have stopped him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Author note: Ok so review if you like and I have actually finished this story so I will be putting chapters up as long as you review. If don't like that's life it is just a story!! 


	2. Chapter 2,3,4

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy was now showing, her classes were more relaxed. NO one minded they had all fallen in love with this strong, loving, loyal teacher of theirs. She had started to smile more and laugh at jokes; it became a competition among the students to make her laugh. She was 6 months pregnant and standing outside a phone booth. She hadn't called Willow in 3 months and decided she should. She dialed the number and listened to it ring. "Hello" "Hey" "Buffy God you said you would call Why haven't you called, I thought you died and when Faith turned up everyone thought you died, God I was so scared..." "Willow stop I'm sorry, I had to sort out things you know. So the new slayer is Faith." "Yeah she is kind of intense, you know?" "Mmm so how are you?" "It's hard but everyone is starting to accept you are gone. I was starting to think well ...." "Yeah sorry, maybe it would be better if I just didn't ...." "Oh Goodness I didn't mean it like that, I just started to think something might have happened, it's been 3 months Buffy, 6 months since you left. (Whispers) Are you coming back" (Buffy looks down at her belly) "I can't, it's too hard, I got a job now so it's easier." "Really what are you doing" "I can't tell you but it pays good and the guys are moving me to another place now that I'm um never mind but I am moving soon, so it is going to be good" "Now that your what?" "I got to go Will, I I love you". Hangs up the phone.  
  
She walks back down the road and smiles as David waves to her and nearly drops the couch. She walks over to them and playfully says "Hey you better watch it or I might charge you for wrecking the couch". He looks her up and down taking in count the overalls and the belly and says "Oh yeah and how you going to make me?" She's mock hurt and says "Oh teasing the pregnant lady, not good". He smiles cheekily and says "Come one Anna you know you could take me anytime". She smiles and goes and sits on the step to watch them finish moving her stuff out, not that there is much.  
  
Her new place is only a few meters from the gym and has 2 bedrooms. One she is planning on painting for the nursery. The other faces this old hotel called The Hyperion, it is pretty and she kind of wishes someone would fix it up.  
  
She likes it though, it is close to everything and she feels safe. There is a school a few miles away and a daycare in the opposite direction but close. She just feels like she could start a normal life here. Even if she is still patrolling at night. She knows she shouldn't and had decided already she would stop at 7 months but she can't help it. The slayer inside is just begging to be let out so she lets it. The Gym isn't enough and they haven't let her do ay big workout since she started showing, so she patrols.  
  
Chapter 3 She sits and watches the stars holding her stomach close. She is 8 months along and feels as big as a house but still she is content. She loves it when the baby moves because it reminds her who it is or will be.  
  
Last week she painted the room and had realized she was starting to live in her overalls. David came over and laughed at her, told her she looked like a little kid in her blue overalls and her blonde hair in pigtails, so like the kid she is she poked her tongue out at him. This resulted in paint going everywhere. They painted it a pale blue because she told him that if it is a girl blue is still a nice neutral color and besides it is her favorite. They did a yellow fringe as well; the cot and change table and draws match the room. Everyone from work came and gave her things to put in it as well. She had a white bear nearly the same size as her from Katrina, a rocking chair hand built by Fred, a pig which she named Mrs. Gordo from Harriet and the beautiful cot from David.  
  
But now she sits in the rocking chair singing softly to her unborn child staring at the stars, wishing Angel was here.  
  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey; you'll never know dear how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
Yesterday she called Willow again and Willow laughed and said she was getting shorter with these calls. They had talked like she had only seen her yesterday and was in her room in Sunnydale. Willow was starting to pretend it didn't hurt to talk to Buffy and that When she called everything was fine. She never mentioned Angel being back for fear of hurting Buffy. Willow knew Angel believed Buffy was dead, so she let him. She knew it was selfish but she thought Buffy deserved a chance at a normal life so she ignored the feeling in her stomach that she should tell and kept it in. So Buffy went on with her life blissfully unaware that Angel was alive and helping the scoobies out in Sunnydale.  
  
Chapter 4 "AAAHHHHHHHHH GET IT OUT" Buffy grip bent the metal frame her hand was attached to. She was gritting her teeth and was heard to mutter "Though slaying powers would make this easier" The nurses put it down to pain and tried to calm her with a face clothe. Buffy grabbed the nearest nurse and pulled her to her saying "Give me drugs now". She let go and as another contraction hit her she gripped the bar tightly once again. The nurse she grabbed said shaking "I'm sorry it is too late yo your going to have to deliver naturally". Buffy looked at her with tears and said "how much longer?" The nurse shrugged and said "I'll get a doctor."  
  
She relaxed her grip and started breathing deeply, trying to practice the method Giles tried to teach her months ago for relaxation. She didn't hear the doctor come until he came from her legs and said "Well Anna looks like you're almost fully dilated how about we get you into theatre." She nodded her head and gritted her teeth as a contraction hit her again.  
  
Once moved he told her to count to three and push. She took a deep breath held the bars and mentally said "1, 2, 3". Then pushed with all her slayer strength. The doctor looked at her in surprise when the head suddenly came into view. He said a little shocked "Right then it usually takes more then two pushes but 1 more push should do it". She breathed again and pushed once more trying to ignore the astounding agony coming from between her legs. She wasn't going to scream, she wasn't going to scream... Not again. She let out a sigh when she felt the head suddenly slide out and the doctor pull it out.  
  
Then she heard it, she heard the scream come out of those tiny lungs and relief filled her when the doctor said "You have a healthy baby girl".  
  
She laid back exhausted and the doctor came over and gave her first hold of a now very pink, very bloody baby girl. She looked into the blue eyes which she knew would change soon and feel in love. She was the perfect creation of her and Angel's one night together.  
  
They took her away quickly much to her protests and started cleaning her up and then someone came over and told her she had to push just a little bit more because the placenta was still in her. She looked at them funny but did as she asked and when it came out, the pain she felt made her pass out.  
  
When she came to she noted that her belly was quite a bit smaller and her whole body felt sore. She panicked when she couldn't see her baby and rang the nurse's button.  
  
A nurse came in within 10 minutes asking her what's the matter . She said "Where's my baby?" The nurse smiled kindly at her and said "Someone is bringing her to you and a nurse will be up to explain feeding and all those kind of things. Now do you think you can fill in this form?" She nodded and the nurse gave her the form and a pen. It asked name of child and parents. She bit her lip and wrote Joy Angelic O'Connor, Buffy Anne O'Connor, and Liam Angelus O'Connor. She smiled at the fathers name and handed the form back to the nurse when she had completed the rest of the papers. The nurse watched as the other nurse brought the baby in and she looked at her and then at Buffy and said "I think it suits her, Joy!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Author note: Thanks to those that reviewed and yes this does end up being a little Angel/ Buffy sorry but can't help it. 


	3. Chapter 5,6

Chapter 5  
  
"Joy stop it, put your clothes back on this instant" Buffy ran a hand through her now brown hair and grabbed at the squirming bundle of naked flesh. "Mamma don" "Oh I will now come here and get dressed". Buffy grabbed a towel and starting drying the one and a half year old. She had grown so quickly and looked so much like her father that she had a hard time saying no to the child. Her eyes had indeed changed but not to brown like she thought but instead were like her own with the specks of green but her hair did go dark brown which is why Buffy died her hair. She had her nose thank god but Angel's lips. She smiled as she bent and placed a kiss on the now dry child. Joy looked up at her and smiled cheekily and said "No cloth" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "And how am I supposed to get you to play group without cloth missy?" She earned a shrug but Joy stood still and let her dress her in pink, her new favorite color.  
  
She dropped her off at play group and doubled back to the gym. Walking in the door Katrina said "Hey Anna you up for a double date?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Another blind date I don't think so, I think I will stick with Joy thank you very much" Ever since Joy had turned 1 Katrina had been trying to get Buffy to date much to her disgust. She went on one once two months ago, never again. He was dull and boring and all he wanted to talk about was sports. She had ended pretending she had an emergency at home with Joy and ditching it 1 hour into it. She didn't trust Katrina's dates anymore. Katrina shrugged at her and said "Your loss but you don't know what you're missing". Buffy kept walking and yelled behind her shoulder "That's life".  
  
Her classes had grown enormously and she didn't have to scrounge up money anymore. Joy was getting pretty much anything a 1 and a half year old could want and Buffy felt like she had a normal life.  
  
Although as said before she was pregnant she still went on patrol. Late at night when Joy was tucked in bed and Buffy was sure she wouldn't wake up, she would patrol the neighborhood for half an hour. It kept the itch at bay and let her not be out of practice. The vamps were still as stupid and the demons she ran across were mostly harmless. If she went further she knew she would most likely run into scarier things but she didn't want to take the risk of leaving Joy motherless as well as fatherless.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Joy put your clothe back on this instant" Buffy once again was scrambling to put the clothes back on the toddler. She went from running around the house trying to get clothes back on a 1 and a half year old to running around a pool trying to get bathers back on a nearly 3 year old. Terrible twos were in full blow and Buffy was literally running around in circles. She stopped suddenly an idea in her head "Well I guess Joy won't be able to have an ice cream with me if she can't be dressed."  
  
The toddler running around suddenly stopped and peeked out from behind a chair and said "Peppermint choc chip?" Buffy smiled and said "Only little girls about yah high with curly brown hair and the adorable Blue eyes with green flecks in them that are dressed can have Peppermint choc chip". Joy suddenly runs out and snatches her bathing suit from Buffy's hand and pulls it on nearly tripping over but she manages. She grabs Buffy's hand and starts dragging her and says "Come on then let's go momma".  
  
Buffy smiles at her baby girl and lets herself be dragged to the car, where dutifully straps Joy into the brand new red beetle in her brand new tigger seat. She climbs into the driver's side and is for once happy she took the lessons and got her license under her new name. She still gets that slight twinge of guilt when she thinks of the guy she beat up to get the new identity but puts it behind her because she knows he was half demon and she didn't really hurt him.  
  
She is off and driving very safely and pulls up at their favorite ice creamery. She ahs barely unbuckled Joy before she is running in shouting "Jimmy Jimmy Ice cream time". She watches as Jimmy smiles at her and tips his hat at Buffy. Buffy goes over gives him some money and says "Can you watch her while I go make a call." He laughs and says "Since when do you ask Ms Anna" She smiles and says "Since I became a mother and since I always answer you the same way". He smiles and goes and sits with Joy. Buffy smiles at them and goes to the phone booth to make her monthly call to Willow.  
  
Lately they had started making calls more regularly because she was starting become closer to Will again. Will had started college this year and had filled her in on all the news. She had cried with her when told about Oz and they both had talked about him being a jerk and what not. When Willow told her she was Gay and wasn't sure how everyone would react she had told her that whatever anyone said didn't matter as long as it felt right to her. She had wanted to bite her tongue because she hadn't told her about Joy but it was too late. She couldn't just say "Oh and by the way I have a 3 year old daughter". Yeah right. But they had gotten close over the years even if she had called only once a month and when important things happen, like birthdays and anniversaries and so on.  
  
Today was just an update day. Willow told her about the initiative and how they only just found out about them and that Spike was chipped and chained to Giles' bath tub. She laughed so hard when she told her this. When she hung up the phone she had a smile on her face and even the sight of Joy's ice cream covered face couldn't take it off.  
  
**************************************************************************** Author note: Wait till you see the next chapter, beats me how I thought it up but I like it so hopefully you will keep reading and like it too. 


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Buffy watched from across the street as a moving van pulled up to the hotel across the street. She actually was a little excited; someone was actually going to renovate that place. She knew it would be magnificent when it opened eventually and would love to see it when it was done. She smiled when Joy came running yelling "Momma they're coming they're coming". She jumped into her arms and watched with her the commotion going under them. They watched as a tall black man got out of the car followed by a shy looking brunette, a rugged man and from a distance a very beautiful lady with long brown hair. She smiled down at her bouncy nearly 5 years old and ruffled her long curly hair. She got up and said "Come on we can meet them tomorrow if your good ok?" Joy smiled at her mom and said "Promise". Buffy nodded and said "Yeah but we are meeting up with Kat and Little Tristie today remember?" Joy looked deep in thought and then said "Oh yeah the baby. Can I hold?" Buffy shrugged and grabbed their coats and said "Never know if you're good, and keep your clothes on this time?" She muttered under her breath "Love to know where you get it from cause it defiantly isn't me".  
  
Next day:  
  
"Joy come back here and put your top back on" She practically screamed as the child threw her top on the ground and was rushing past the hotel on the way to the gym. Buffy sighed with relief as the tall black man scooped her up and said "Hey I think their laws against that?" Joy stared in shock at the tall man and said "Momma" Buffy caught up and took her off him and Joy immediately buried her face in her mom's hair.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and he said "Hi I'm Gunn." Buffy put her hand out and said "Anna and this is Joy we live across the street". Joy looks at he mom talking to him and shyly puts her head out and says "I'm Joy Angelic O'Connor" He smiles at her and says "Well isn't that a pretty name, I'm Charles Gunn". She screws her face up and says "Why do you go by gun then?" He shrugs and turns his attention back to Buffy and smiles. Buffy smiles shyly and says "Thanks for that, the kid just doesn't know how to keep her clothes on." He shrugs and says "Yeah I heard of kids like that, the person I work for told me he was like that as a kid." She smiles and says "Yeah, so what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?" He smiles and says "No that's ok, we run a private detective agency, you might have heard of it... Angel investigations?" Buffy gasps at the name but quickly puts it down to coincidence because she sent Angel to hell, so no way it could be the same. She shakes her head and says "No sorry (looks at her watch) oh shoot I have to get to work and drop Joy at the play group." He smiles at her and says "Hey well if you ever need a sitter I'm always around and maybe you know coffee after wards". She smiles at him and says as she walks always "Maybe, Charles Gunn."  
  
Gun watches her walk off and yells after her "I take that as a yes Anna O'Connor". He is startled as Angel yells' "Gunn". He walks back in and says "Your up early" Angel shrugs and says "Who were you talking to, her voice sounded familiar." He says "This really hot mother, she is yah high brown hair up to her shoulders, real cute figure. Has a little girl with brown hair too, real cute talker. The mother is Anna O'Connor. Why you know her?" Angel looks thoughtful but shakes his head.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy and Gunn had been hanging out a lot lately although she had yet to go in the hotel. He had accepted that she wouldn't date him but like most he liked her and had fallen in love with Joy. He loved playing with the kid and tonight Buffy had to have a late gym class so he had offered to look after her. So he was in lobby playing with her when Cordy and Angel came down the stairs.  
  
Cordy looked at her and said "So I'm guessing the famous Joy has graced us with her presence but still no mummy." Gunn frowned and said "She's been busy leave her alone." Cordy shrugged and said "What too busy to meet the friends of her friend." Gunn shrugged and Joy looked up at the two people but couldn't help staring at the man. She could feel that vibe she got that her mummy said meant bad people but for some reason he didn't scare her.  
  
She walked up to him and tilted her head and said "You have a bad man inside don't you; momma says that I should run when I get the tingly but you're different". Angel looks at her shocked and says "tingly". She smiles at him and touches her neck and says "my neck it tingles". Angel looks at Gunn shocked and Gunn shrugged and said "Told you she was special." Joy looked at him and said "Uncle Gunn momma said we could have peppermint choc chip." Gunn looks at shocked and says "Oh no she didn't I specifically remember her saying whatever you do don't give her the ice cream". She pouts her Buffy pout and Angels sees this and wonders out loud "She reminds me of someone".  
  
Gunn says "Yeah I get that a lot too". They shrug and Joy goes over and grabs his hand and says "You haven't intro um told me who you are yet." He smiles down at her and gets on one knee and says "I'm Angel". She shakes her head and says "Full name". Gun shrugs at him and says "kids got a thing for the full names!" Angel says "Liam Angelus O'Connor". Joy tilts her head and says "Your middle name and last name are like mine". Angel smiles and says "A lot of people have my last name". She smiles and says "I'm Joy Angelic O'Connor, Momma said I was her joy." Cordy looks at Angel but doesn't voice her opinion as Buffy wasn't a topic to be broached, since she was dead and all.  
  
After that they watched the movie Joy brought with her, she made them watch it three times, after all what kid doesn't love the little mermaid.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy had sustained a cut below her eye by a vampire and she was doing her best to fight them off. She was just beside the Hyperion but didn't seem to be having much luck. She was thinking of running when suddenly someone jumped behind her and started killing the vamps. She managed to kill the last one and when she turned around she went extremely pale. He hadn't noticed her yet because her hair was hiding her but she sure as hell knew him.  
  
She whispered "Angel". His name made him suddenly look at her closely and if he had a heart it would have stopped. He said "Buffy". She ran at him and threw herself in his arms saying "Oh my god I'm so sorry." He clutched in his arms as they both fell to the ground tears falling out their eyes as they clung to one another.  
  
Buffy pulled back and looked him in the eye and pulled her hand out of his and touched the side of his face. She whispered "Your really here? It isn't my imagination playing with me?" He leaned in and kissed his softly on the lips and leant his forehead to hers and said "I could say the same; they told me you were dead Buffy". She leant and kissed him back and rolled her tongue across his lips asking entrance which he gladly granted. They suckled and nipped until she pulled away and said "How are you here?" He looked into her eyes and said "I don't know, I just found myself on the ground in the mansion after being in ... well you know." She bit her lip and said "Oh god I'm so sorry Angel." He kissed her trying to put all his love into that kiss because even tough it had been nearly 5 years he still loved her like it was yesterday. She pulled back breathless and he said "Shh you have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all." She whispered "But I sent you to..." He kissed it away and said "You had to, to save the world". She muttered "But..." He kissed her again and said "no buts, come on let's get you cleaned up and you can tell me why you are here".  
  
She walked with him and when they reached the Hyperion doors she didn't even realize where they were because of the shock. She did however realize when I soft body cam barreling into her yelling "Momma Momma you'll never believe what we've done".  
  
Angel looked at her shocked, thinking the child mustn't have seen who it was.  
  
Buffy knelt down on reflex and didn't realize what she had done until it was too late "And what was that my Joy". She quickly put her hand to her mouth as she realized it and looked up at Angel and down at Joy again who was trying to tell her what they had done. Angel then said "Now I know who she reminded me of...you". Buffy sighed when she realized he hadn't guessed. She picked Joy up and said "Yeah well so you've met the reason I didn't go back."  
  
As much as she wanted to be with the father of her child, it suddenly hit her that she couldn't. They couldn't and it would only hurt him to know about Joy's parentage wouldn't it. Or did he deserve to know his child?  
  
She stared at Joy who was watching her contently when Gunn came and said "Yo Anna your back, you met the boss." She smiled and said "we've met." Gunn looks at her confused and says "You have". She nods and says "Yeah and its Buffy". He looks at her strangely and she hears "Buffy Buffy here but I thought she was dead (Cordy comes around the corner) and your not Buffy what brings you here alive".  
  
She smiles and says "Cordelia some things don't change and to be childish I was here first." Cordy looks her up and down and notes the child in her arms and says "So I see". Joy decides to speak up and says "Momma you should tell him". Buffy looks at her child startled "How did you". Joy smiles ands says "The people in gold told me, she said something about it being permanent." Buffy looks even more shocked and everyone else looks extremely confused.  
  
Buffy asks quietly "You sure baby?" Joy nods and Buffy turns back to the group still standing there a little shocked. She looks at Angel who seems to want to ask a question so she says "What?" Angel looks at her curiously and says "Golden people wouldn't mean the Oracles would they." Buffy looks at him curiously this time and says "How do you know the oracles?" Angel shrugs and says "Been to ask a few questions lately, how do you?" She grinned and said "Beat a few demons found out about them, got curious went and meet them once. They wouldn't exactly let me back in." Angel laughs and Buffy's grin turns into a smile. She made Angel laugh.  
  
Joy tugs her sleeve and she realizes she got a little sidetracked.  
  
She nods at her and turns back to Angel and says "Don't suppose you have somewhere we can talk a little more privately." He looks at the group around them eavesdropping and nods her head and walks to the stairs. She follows and Cordelia can't help but call to them "Don't make him lose his soul". Buffy smiles at this and when she is about to go up the stairs with Joy, Joy stops her. Buffy looks at her and says "What". Joy shakes her head and says "I stay with Gunn." Buffy sighs and says "Ok baby you stay with Gunn." She puts her down and Joy runs back to Gunn who opens his arms and catches her.  
  
Buffy continues up the stairs slowly to face her only lover. She gets to his door and can't help but smile when she goes in. It is purely Angel through and through, even the smell is him. Angel is sitting in a chair with a chair facing him; she goes and sits in it. He gives her a reassuring smile before saying "Ok tell me". She bites her lip a little and says "Well when I left the house to well you know, mom she told me that if I left to never come back, so I er didn't". Angel looked at her incredibly and said "You and I both know there is more to the story then that, like the part sitting down stairs. And stop feeling guilty it is written all over your face, it has been 4 years Buffy." She nods and says "Ok so well I moved here, everything sucked, I had a job at this crappy café and a really small apartment and then I ran into Lily. (Angel interrupts with "Lily") Yeah Lily was in that cult that worshipped Vampires, you remember (Angel says "err Yeah sure") Anyway she came back to the café later and her boyfriend was missing so I helped her find him, what I found was an old man dead that had the same tattoo her boyfriend had. So I worked out this occult thing was doing something to these people.  
  
So I went and confronted them and found this creepy guy pushing Lily into this black tar stuff. So naturally I jumped in with her, and bam I'm in hell. (Angel interrupts and said "What") Shh I am getting there, so the man hits me in the head and I black out and wake up in a cell. Lily goes on about how we're in hell and I told we aren't and the guy says "Hell is where there isn't any hope and hey no hope" of course it wasn't exactly that because hey 4 years ain't going to remember. Anyway so I get to this line up and they are making people say they are nobody so when they come to me I go "I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and I kick their butt. Any way we got out of there with quite a few people and I let Lily take my name and apartment and job because I wanted to go home. (Angel interrupts again "But you didn't so...") I am getting to that, I had being feeling ill lately and I figured I should check in with the doc before I head home, just in case. So I get to the doctors he does a physical and makes me pee in a cup and all that and ick blood, horrible but I had blood taken out. He told me I really should hang around for a couple of days for the results so hey I did... I bunked with Lily and then went and got the test results. I got to say when I opened them and found out I was pregnant big culture shock. I called up Willow but didn't have the nerve to tell her, so I have been calling up ever since trying to but not finding the right words. Tell me how do you tell your best friend that you're pregnant but you don't know how because the only guy you have ever slept with is an evil blood sucking vampire with a soul that is in hell."  
  
Angel looks at her shocked and said "You've only ever slept with me". Buffy gave him a strange look and said "Well duh the kid is nearly 5 work out the dates, plus it didn't seem right after she was born". Angel looks extremely pale even for a vampire and he says "She's mine". Buffy bites her lip and reaches over to hold his hand and says "You just have to look at her to know she is yours and mine". Angel takes an unneeded breath and says "We have a child".  
  
Buffy smiles and says "There's more". Angel looks up and says "More". Buffy nods and says "Joy when she said permanent she was talking about your soul, I am guessing but you will have to ask the oracles seeing as I am banned from there." He nods and then leans in to kiss Buffy who is more then happy to be on the receiving end. She crawls into his lap and he continues to explore her forgotten mouth. She sighs happily when draws her closer to him but back off for a second to say "So your happy right even though it's been 5 years, you (whispers) still want me" He smiles and instead of answering brings her into a mind blowing kiss and pulls back so she can have air and says "What does that tell you". She grins and he says "Still my girl?"  
  
She smiles softly and says "Always".  
  
Buffy turned around to give Angel another kiss when suddenly she looked down and saw a piece of wood sticking through his chest she went to touch at the same time saying "Angel?" She watched horrified aw he turned to dust. Behind him was well another her grinning crazily at her. The other Buffy than said "You think you know what is to come, what you are, you haven't even began. Get home before Dawn.. Death is your gift."  
  
Then the other Buffy disappeared and Buffy awoke with a start.  
  
############################################################################ ####### Author note: Hmmmm twist, now let's see, did she dream the whole thing.. Or just part of it!! If you really wanted it to finish now stop reading at Always. 


	5. Chapter 9

Author note: Thanks Ann didn't even realize. Although beats me how I didn't. So yeah she has only been there 5 months not a year. I think I was going to make the baby older but changed my mind. This chapter is the same except one different word! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Buffy arms went to her belly immediately upon waking and she sighed with relief when she found a rather large stomach. She got up and went to the mirror, now very confused. She felt like she had lived that life in her dream, could it be a prophetic dream. She touched the mirror in front of her and pondered aloud.. "Go home to Dawn, Who's Dawn? Death is my gift??? What sort of gift is death? (Looks down at her belly) Maybe your Dawn". She shakes her head "Talking to yourself yeah your not crazy". She bites her lip and says "Well if it is prophetic I am going to have to go home. I can't travel like this though so I suppose I will wait until your born". With that said Buffy gets up and struggles to get dressed over her rather big 8 and a half month stomach and never one to think things through starts to walk to the gym.  
  
She gets there in about 15 minutes due to her having to stop for a rest halfway. Katrina smiles at her and says "Hey sweetie you sure you should be walking around in your condition". Buffy smiles tiredly and says "Hey I'm not dying". Katrina smiles again and says "You know what David would say about that, so what are you doing here?" Buffy bites her lip and says "I thought I should tell you that as soon as the baby's out I am heading home". Katrina looks at Buffy curiously and says "Where is home?" Buffy sighs and says "Sunnydale". Katrina nods and says "What brought this on?" Buff shrugs and says "I think I am getting sappy in my old age." This earns a laugh from Kat who says "Yeah old age my wrinkles, if you're old what does that make me?" Buffy grins and says "Dead and buried". Kat comes over and give Buffy an awkward hug and says "We're going to miss you". Buffy sniffs and says "I know, so will I".  
  
Buffy turns to go and Kat calls to her and says "Don't forget to call". Buffy turns back and says "Like I wouldn't call, how do you think I am getting to the hospital?" Kat grins and Buffy turns and walks out the door she sighs and holds back the tears before heading to the phone booth.  
  
She picks up the handset and dials the number. "Hello" "Hey Will" "Hey Buffy what's up, you only called a couple of days ago". "What I can't call my bestest friend in the whole world more than once a week" "Not usually" "Well I have good news" "Yeah" "Yeah" .... "You going to tell me?" "I am coming home next month, maybe earlier" A squeal is heard and Buffy holds the phone away from her ear.. "Really oh my god, I can't wait it's been nearly 5 months Buffy oh gosh really your sure". "Would I tell you if I wasn't." "Why a month" "you'll see when I get there, can I stay with you for a few days though" "Sure Buffy My parents wouldn't even notice. SO you'll call me when it is closer right". "Course I will, And Will" "Yeah" "Thanks".  
  
Buffy replaces the handset and smiles, at least she made someone happy. She is nervous and it hasn't even happened yet. She takes a deep breath and decides she should keep going, the doctor told her she shouldn't walk too much now that it was so close. She slowly makes her way back up the street when suddenly someone running knocks her to the ground, she lands painfully on her side but her hand automatically went to protect the baby, so she was pretty sure it was just her. The person who knocked her down didn't notice her stomach and was in the process of telling her off for getting in the way. She got up with her back facing them and said "Yeah well if you had been watching where you were going and ow (She held her stomach as she got up totally). The person scoffed and said "Yeah like a little fall would hurt". Buffy turned around and the person saw her stomach and went as white as a sheet. He was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes but other than that he looked like a business type person. Buffy looked at him and said "What you find out I'm pregnant and automatically change your opinion. (She pushes past him) You should watch where you are going next time". She holds her stomach but doesn't make a sound as another pang hits her. She mutters a damn as she tries to hurry back to the gym. The man stops her though and says "Miss I am really sorry.. Are you alright?"  
  
She pushed her hand off her and said "I will when I get to the hospital". He looks at her quizzically and says "The hospital (at her look) Oh the hospital, your in labor. That's probably why you didn't see me." Buffy mouth fell open and she said "What I didn't see, you didn't see me, and for your information I wasn't in labour until you put the baby in shock and made me go into labor ". He said "What I didn't make you go in labor, you can't prove anything." Buffy's mouth was starting to hurt from all the gaping and she said "Look mister, these contraction are starting to hurt and I am pretty sure my water broke back there, if the puddle is anything to go by, I am not going to sue you so can piss off so I can go to the hospital".  
  
It was his turn to gap as she starting hurrying to the gym, ignoring his protests. She pushed the doors open and upon seeing no Kat she yelled "Katrina get your butt out here". No Katrina but David came out to see what was happening, upon seeing buffy leaning against the door frame and holding her belly, he put two and two together and grabbed his keys off the counter. He grabbed her and rushed her to the car without even giving her time to say anything. He was already speeding to the hospital by the time she said "You can slow down the contraction aren't that close together." He looked at her and said "are you a doctor?" She shook her head and he said "Well I don't want your baby born in this car ok". She nodded and leant back to wait.  
  
At the hospital it went pretty quick, they had her in a room where the doctor told her she was too far along to have drugs, he said that her falling would have caused the baby to be in shock and it kicked and opened the bag which was the initial pain she felt. He said she was lucky she got here so quick because she was nearly fully dilated.  
  
He had her fill in documents to give her something to do while she waited. She pretty much threw the clipboard when her next contraction hit. The clipboard was at the moment stuck in the wall, everyone was too busy to notice. The pain was extreme to say the least, like in her dream she was leaving indentions in the metal. She was panting heavily and sweat was running down her face, the doctor kept telling her to breathe. What did he expect her to stop breathing, who would forget to breathe? He then took a look and said "Ok Buffy now you need to start pushing ok?" She nodded and just like her dream she was able to get the baby out with two pushes. She sighed with relief when the doctor said "It's a Boy".  
  
That means the baby in her dream couldn't be real right? But the part with Angel seemed so real.  
  
The doctor came and put him on her chest, she smiled, he was so perfect. Ten toes, Ten fingers and a cute little button nose. He looked like a male version of the baby in her dream.  
  
One of the nurses said "Do you know what you want to name him".  
  
She bit her lip and said "Conner Giles Summers". Before they took him away Buffy said "Hey Conner I'm your mommy"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Author note: So yeah no more Joy thought it would sound better with a boy. What do you think, think it should still be Joy?? Oh and don't worry still Buffy and Angel!! 


	6. Chapter 10

She held the baby in its carrier tightly in one hand and a bag filled with all their stuff in the other. She stood in front of the door pondering what to do. She put the baby who was sleeping peacefully on the ground beside her and knocked on the door. She heard someone running down the stairs and watched as the lovable red head's door flew open. She smiled and Willow stood there gaping at her.  
  
She put her hand up and said "What can I say, I couldn't wait". Willow flung herself into Buffy's arms who immediately hugged her back. "Oh my gosh you actually came back, I was so worried you wouldn't, I mean not that you wouldn't but you know you could have and then Faith would have had to patrol in her condition and that isn't a good thing because that could hurt Dawn."  
  
Buffy stopped suddenly at the mention of the name Dawn and said "Who's Dawn?" Willow slapped her hand over her mouth and said "Oh you don't know I'm sorry but I kept you out of the loop because well for reasons. Dawn is Faith unborn child, she is 4 months along. Some prophecy predicted it so we know the sex, although it was weird because the prophecy said that a baby boy would be born first but not to who and the second would be a girl to the second slayer. Weird huh one half vampire and one half slayer meant to save the world though in the wrong hands can be its destruction."  
  
Buffy stood in shock and Willow had yet to see the baby beside her. Buffy then managed out "Faith and who". Willow nodded and said "Oh this is the biggest part, and don't pity me I am kinda over it. Xander is the dad". Buffy muttered a "Wow", then tried not to look at Conner who she definitely didn't want Willow knowing the parentage of. She didn't want her son part of a prophecy so she figured she would just make something up.  
  
She smiled at Willow and then said "So can we come in?" Willow looked confused and said "We?" Buffy smiled and looked pointingly at Conner who Willow suddenly noticed. She looked at Buffy then at Conner and said "Wh How huh?" Buffy smiled and said "This is Conner. My son". Willow's eyes widened and she said "Your son?" Buffy smiled lovingly as she looked at him and said "Yeah my son".  
  
Willow bit her lip and said "So um who's the dad". Buffy shrugged and said "Some guy I met briefly after the Angelus incident. You know I was kind of vulnerable and all that." Willow said "Oh, You never said". Buffy said "Bit embarrassed, didn't want to you know, but at least I got this little guy out of it. So can we..." Willow jumped and said "Oh yeah of course Buffy, I am just a little surprised, I guess this explains why you haven't been here." Buffy nodded and picked Conner's seat up and Willow grabbed Buffy's other bag.  
  
They went up to Willow's room and Willow sat everything next to the bag while Buffy went about preparing a nappy for Conner. She smiled gratefully at Willow and said "He's going to wake up soon so I got to do this before he cries." Willow nods and says "How old is he?" Buffy grins and says "3 days old" Willow's eyes widen again and looks at Buffy's figure and says "Wow you sure don't look like you gave birth three days ago". Buffy shrugged and said "Slayer healing you got to love it." Willow looked down at the baby that was beginning to stir and said "He's so tiny, he looks like you". Buffy smiled and bent to pick him up carefully and said "Yeah well he is half me you know." She laid him on the blanket she set and before Willow could say a word and before the baby started crying she had taken off the nappy and put on a fresh one. Willow laughed and said "You're just the regular mom aren't you?" Buffy smiled and said "I took some classes and once he arrived it just seemed easy you know?" Willow nodded and then looked down and said "I missed you Buffy". Buffy sat next to her and held Conner in one arm who was now wide eyed (for a newborn) and put an arm around Willow.  
  
She asked "you want to hold him?" Willow nodded and Buffy showed her how to hold him. She cradled him softly and cooed at him before looking at Buffy and said "Things are really different now aren't they?" buffy nodded and said "We can just take it to a new different, I mean who ever thought I would have a kid right." Willow nodded and said "Hey lets go shopping, the shops should be opening in half an hour due to your extreme earliness, I want to buy my new nephew some stuff."  
  
Buffy laughed and gently took Conner back off Willow and said "This your way of saying I need to face the music Aunty Will" Buffy smirked and said "You know me too well". Buffy smiled and said "I know you have probably been dying to tell everyone since the moment I got here" Willow shrugged in a so what fashion before grabbing her purse and cell.  
  
Buffy grabbed the stroller that Willow brought in with her bags and also the nappy bag and her wallet before heading down the stairs. She had put Conner in the stroller and the bag in the back and they were heading off down the street within 5 minutes of the suggestion.  
  
Willow was pushing the stroller and Buffy was just happy being home and walking about without a stomach. Buffy turned to Willow and said "Hey did I tell you how I went into labor." Willow shook her head and Buffy continued "Well I had just walked out of the gym and was on my way home when this idiot of guy barrels into me knocking me over and causing the baby to kick in panic which caused my water to break. I felt the pain but didn't register the water so I got up and this guy had the nerve to..." (They were interrupted by Xander who didn't recognise Buffy due to her being behind Willow and he could only see a bit of blonde). "Hey Will who's baby?" Buffy froze and grabbed Willow's hips and hid behind her. Willow said "Um Xander this is Conner, he's a close friends". Xander was making baby noises and stopped and said "He is really cute; you think Dawn will be this cute when she is born?" Willow said "She will be adorable Xander you know that?" Xander didn't say anything but he noticed someone hiding behind Willow. "Um Will you know there is someone behind you right?" Willow nodded and Xander said "Well you going to introduce us." Buffy sighed and said "You don't need introductions?  
  
Xander went pale when Buffy came from behind Willow and said "Hey Xander so I hear congrats is in order." 


	7. Chapter 11

"Buffy??" Xander stared at her incredibly and Buffy smiled cheekily and said "guilty!" Xander turned to Willow and said "You're actually speaking to her after what she did!" Buffy turned red and she took a step back to Willow who looked at Xander angry. "Xander that is so mean, she feels bad enough without you adding to it". Buffy put a hand on Willow's shoulder calming her and said "Look Xander I know what I did wasn't right and Will's right I do feel bad but I needed the time."  
  
Xander stared at her but instead of saying what they expected he said "Look I get it you ran away to have to kid right. Hell I have wanted to run away and I only just found out but you know what I didn't. That's the grown up thing to do." He turned and walked away with the girls staring after him.  
  
Willow turned to Buffy and said "How did he realize Conner was yours." Buffy shrugged and grabbed hold of Willow's hands again and urged her to continue walking. "So Spill I know you have some sort of hidden secret tapped in that brain of yours." Willow looks nervous and says "No secrets what makes you think I have a secret?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "I may have been out of sight from you for a year but Will I so know you".  
  
Willow looks even more uncomfortable but smiles at Buffy and says "No secret I am a no secret girl see my smile." Buffy shook her head and said "You got to be kidding me Spill what's the secret."  
  
Willow shook her head and said "Later ok after everyone knows." Buffy on seeing the resolve face nods silently agreeing to wait. Willow upon seeing Buffy's acceptance smiles brightly and says "Good let's go see Giles".  
  
Buffy's eyes widen comically and she grips Willow's hand tighter and says "What now no Will I can't." Willow nods and says "You can and we're nearly there." Buffy mutters an "Oh God" as they come up to Giles' apartment.  
  
Willow holds Buffy's hand tighter and than halts the pram outside the door. She lets go of Buffy's hand and walks up to the door and knocks, they hear a shuffling and the British voice say coming. Buffy took a deep breath and quick look at the baby sleeping once again in the pram before sighing defeat.  
  
She put on a shy smile as the door open and a shocked Giles stared at her. She muttered a "Hey" and then was suddenly over run with a hugging Giles. He was squeezing hard enough that if she was normal it would have hurt so she said "Uh Giles Oxygen needed here". He stepped back with the whole her umming which made Buffy smile and then Giles said "We thought you had died Buffy especially when Faith showed up." Buffy smiled again and said "Um yeah you want to talk about this inside" He nodded and stepped back giving a silent invitation. Buffy stepped in followed by Willow pushing the pram. Giles looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.  
  
They sat down facing each other on the couch Willow sat at the table watching Conner sleep and trying to ignore the tension in the room. Giles got up and went around making tea without asking anyone and set it on the table. Buffy smiled at him and said "So how you been?" Giles sighed at her and said "Worried Buffy, Where have you been for the last year." Buffy grimaced and then looked over at Conner, Giles followed her gaze and then his eyes widened in surprise. He motioned to him and said "Yours" Buffy nodded and he said "How old?" Buffy grimaced a little and said "Couple of days". Giles nodded and said "is that why you left?" Buffy shook her head and said "Oh god no, I wish that was why I left. I didn't find out about him until I was about to come home. Then well I couldn't." Giles nodded his head and said "What's his name?" Buffy smiled softly and said "Conner Giles Summer".  
  
Giles smiled a real smiled for the first time since she had arrived and he said "Oh Buffy" His brimmed with tears and he held his arms which she gladly ran into and she too started crying. The moment was well emotional to say the least.  
  
A couple of hours later and many tears and emotional moments, Giles and Willow were trying to convince Buffy to talk to her mother.  
  
"No I can't she told me not to return I can't just go back" "Buffy you know very well she didn't mean that" "She did I know she did. You didn't see the way she looked at me, how will she look now that I have a child who has a father I don't know?" "Buffy you know your mom loves you, she will take you back." "What if I don't want to go back Will?" "Really Buffy where else will you stay An (Willow makes a wild gesture) Any way it won't be so bad." "Fine but I am doing it tomorrow there is no way I can do it today" "Very Well" "So let's get Conner to my house".  
  
Buffy sighed and picked Conner up off the couch and put him back in the pram and followed Willow out the door. 


	8. Chapter 12

Buffy looked at the door like it was a monster she needed to stake but instead raised her hand and knocked. 5 months had gone by and hopefully things had changed. Buffy had left Conner with Willow while she confronted her mother. She held her breath as the door slowly opened.  
  
Her mother stood there white as sheet staring at Buffy like saw as a ghost. Before Buffy could say a word, her mother fell to the floor. Buffy ran to her mom on the floor and moved her carefully to the couch and sat on the other couch waiting for her to wake up.  
  
She chuckled as her mom grabbed her head as she came to. Her mother's eyes snapped open quickly and her head turned to stare at a bemused Buffy. Her mother went white again and Buffy rolled her eyes and said "I'm not a ghost mom."  
  
Her mother got off the couch and Buffy was enveloped in a hug and Buffy said a rather muffled "guess that means I'm welcome".  
  
Her mother pulled and looked at Buffy carefully and with tears in her eyes she said "I didn't mean what I said when you left Buffy, I was angry. I didn't want that kind of life for you". Buffy nodded her own eyes filling up with tears "But you get it right, I didn't choose this, it chose me" Joyce nodded and Buffy hugged her again and then pulled back and took a deep breath. Her mom looked at her carefully and said "Something is different about you, not just the time away from home?" Buffy smiled softly and said "You could say that".  
  
Buffy figured she would just be blunt and honest with her mom so that is what she did. She said "Mom you're a grandmother." Her mother looked at Buffy in shock and then at Buffy's stomach and back at Buffy and said "I'm what, when, how?" Buffy laughed and said "Ok so I had a baby, nearly a week ago, which makes you his grams, and how well I think you can guess that". Joyce's eyes went comical at this new information and she gaped at Buffy and then burst into tears. Buffy heard between sobs, "My baby's got a baby". Buffy smiled slightly but sobered up when her mom asked "Who's the father?"  
  
Buffy bit her lip and said "Some guy I met after Angelus." She nodded accepting the information. After all Vampires can't have children, right???  
  
Buffy and her mom surprising did make up that night and Buffy went back to Willow's with a promise to come back and stay with her mom with Conner. Her mom couldn't wait to pamper her grandchild.  
  
Unbeknown to Buffy and Joyce standing outside the lounge room window for the entire conversation was Angel. To look closer one could say a sad look on his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Author note: Ok the reason I changed to a boy and that she dreamt the first will be told really soon. Trust me there is a reason. 


	9. Chapter 13

Willow stood facing Giles, they were arguing about whether or not to tell Buffy about Angel. Willow was for the telling and Giles against. They both had valid points which weren't getting them anywhere.  
  
"But she deserves to know" "It would only hurt her to know" "She went through so much doesn't she deserve a little happiness" "She has Conner now?" "He's a baby he needs a father" "He doesn't need Angel".  
  
During this conversation Angel stood at the door quietly watching the exchange. His presence slowly dawned on the occupants of the room who turned sheepishly to him.  
  
He shakes his head and says "Don't tell her." Willow opens her mouth to protest and Angel stops her by saying "I'm leaving tonight". Giles takes his glasses off to clean them and says "Where will you go". Angel sighs and says "Anywhere but here, LA maybe". Giles nods but Willow shakes her head and says "But Buffy! Doesn't she deserve to know?" Angel smiles sadly and says "She would be better off without me. I can't give her the life she deserves". Willow protests "But your soul I made it permanent". Angel shakes his head "That maybe but I can't give her the sun, children, anything a normal girl would want". Giles politely doesn't say anything but Willow does "She isn't normal, she's a slayer. She already has a child. You know she still loves you". He smiles sadly and says "She deserves more." He turns and leaves, leaving an open mouthed Willow in his wake.  
  
Willow turned to Giles dejectedly and says "So that settles it right? We don't tell her?"  
  
Giles nodded slowly and looked back at the door. He whispered "Looks like".  
  
############################################################################ ##### Author note: Oh and sorry short chapter but it was a sort of interval to show you Angel had left and they weren't telling Buffy.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And WW if you read it right she lied, she didn't sleep with anyone else she just didn't want anyone knowing Conner is the prophecy child. So Angelus wouldn't have known because she didn't sleep with anyone else. And Angel doesn't know how old Conner is, no one told him, so he has every right to believe she was with someone else, since when she came back she would have been around a lot of people. 


	10. Chapter 14

5 months later:  
  
"B god damn it" "Xander will be here soon Faith" "Yeah well I don't care just get her out of me" "God Faith it isn't that bad, at least you got the drugs"  
  
Buffy was in the delivery room with Faith waiting for Xander to get there. Xander had been out celebrating with Oz and a couple of others, celebrating nuking the school and graduating. Willow had gone on the hunt for them so by rights they should have been arriving soon. Willow left Buffy because she figured Faith wouldn't break her hand as easy as she did the nurses.  
  
Buffy grimaced every time Faith got a contraction so she knew exactly how far apart they were. Buffy detached her hand and said "I'm going to go see what's taking so long, you ok by yourself". Faith nodded and grimaced again bending the bars like Buffy did not that long ago.  
  
Once outside Buffy sighed with relief when she saw Xander hurrying towards her. She shook her head at the unasked question and pointed to the door behind her which he hurried in mumbling thanks to her. They still weren't on good speaking turns, actually only ever muttering a couple of words to each other.  
  
Buffy sighed and walked over to where her mom was holding a giggling five month old. She smiled at him and said "Hey baby were you good for grams today" She smiled when he said "Mum". He was very bright for being so young, she expected it had to do with the prophecy but he was healthy so she didn't really care. She took him from her mom with a thankyou and started throwing him a little in the air causing him to squeal a little. She laughed and sat down with him exhausted.  
  
Her mom turned to her and said "So how's she doing?" She sighed and said "Well with all that strength you would think fine but I don't think the drugs are working. She still has a killer grip though." Her mother smiled at her and sat down next to her and handed her a bottle for Conner. Buffy smiled gratefully and gave the bottle to Conner who with little difficulty propped the bottle up and happily started sucking it.  
  
5 hours later.  
  
Xander walked out smiling and said to everyone "She's healthy and happy and completely normal." Everyone congratulated him and followed him to see Dawn.  
  
Buffy was at the back of the group so she didn't see Dawn till everyone had been ahead. When she got to the front, she nearly fainted. Staring back at her was the exact same baby from her dreams, right down to the mole on her arm. Buffy stepped back quickly and shut her eyes pinched herself and opened her eyes to still see the child in front of her.  
  
She looked at Conner and then at Dawn and thought how similar they looked, like siblings. The only differences were their eyes, Conner's had changed recently to Brown whereas Dawn's were still the baby blue (obviously since she had just been born.) Buffy knew her colour would more than likely be the same in the dream.  
  
Joyce saw Buffy go from smiling, happy for Xander and Faith to suddenly a dangerous pale colour. She walked up and took Conner off a very shocked Buffy and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder trying to calm her down.  
  
Buffy shook it off and offered a weak smile to her mother and didn't protest as her mother congratulated Xander and steered Buffy out.  
  
Once home and Conner in bed Buffy broke down crying in her mother's arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Author note: Wow thanks to whoever nominated me and sorry for no update but haven't been on the my computer in a little while. Oh a Conner is spelt with an e because I didn't want you to think of the Connor on Angel because I didn't like him. 


	11. Chapter 15

1 year 1 month later  
  
Buffy was sitting out the back watching Conner and Dawn toddling around the yard. Dawn had indeed turned out just like her dream and every day it worried Buffy more and more. She was starting to wonder how it was possible for it to come true, Angel was in Hell, How could he be staked there?  
  
Conner was chasing a squealing Dawn around the yard which made Buffy smile. She was a real cutie, Xander and Faith were surprised at her eye colour but every inch of her was still them. She had Faiths curly brown hair and it was hard to see Xander but it could still be seen. Conner's hair had gone from Brown to a sandy blonde which was so soft and had a faint curl to it, his eyes were of course still that chocolate brown. He made her smile every time he turned her way, which made it hard to stay mad when he did something, wrong.  
  
Buffy walked over to the 1 year old and 1 and a half year old and scooped them up. When they started to struggle she said "Hey no lunch if you struggle". The struggling automatically stopped, they both knew it was pancakes for lunch.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Faith and Buffy were sitting in the living room; Dawn and Conner are asleep on a blanket in front of them. Faith says "So we never did finish that conversation about the kid's father?" Buffy shook her head and said "Not now Faith". Faith turns to Buffy and says "You know if I didn't know better I would say Angel is the kids' dad". Buffy froze but kept a neutral face and said "Why do you say that". Faith rolls her eyes and says "Hmm let's see, blonde hair, you, curls pretty sure Angel had curls but the eyes well not exactly you girl, he's him all over." Buffy shrugged and said "Lots of people have brown eyes". Faith shook her head and said "Not like those. Come on Spill"  
  
Buffy looked at him asleep and could see the very big likeness to Angel and sighed. She turned her body towards Faith and said "Promise you won't spill (seeing Faith hesitate) even Xander?" Faith looked down at the sleeping children and nodded her head. Buffy looked at Conner instead of Faith and said "He's the other part of the prophecy." Faith turned to Buffy shocked and said "The half vamp thing, so he is his kid."  
  
Faith was shocked; if the kid was Angels' then shouldn't he be told. She knew that Xander would have been fuming if she had kept him out of the loop. Here was B keeping it from him. (Author note: Faith doesn't know Buffy doesn't know about Angel) Faith could feel her anger rising towards Buffy. Angel had helped her, ever since she had come to Sunnydale; he hadn't treated her like a replacement. He was the first person to be kind to her for no reason and she felt indebted to him.  
  
Faith said "God B I never knew you were such a B*#ch?" Buffy stared at her and said "WHAT" as quietly as she could. Faith stood up and scooped up a now awake Dawn and said "How could you do that to Angel, I mean even I didn't do that and I am a Bitch!"  
  
Buffy stared at her incredulously and said "What the hell are you talking about, the only thing I did was lie to everyone about Conner's parentage. Where does Angel fit into all this?"  
  
Faith hushed Dawn and started walking to the door and turned and said "You should have told Angel. Geez and I thought that dumb blonde was just an act."  
  
Buffy scratched her head and looked at Faith like she was an idiot and said sarcastically "Yeah Faith I'm just going to go down to hell and say Hi Angel Sorry I sent you to hell but hey bright side you have a son".  
  
It was Faith's turn to look at Buffy like an idiot and she said "No you go to LA to Angel investigations you know where he lives and say Hi Angel this is your son Conner or you know whatever". 


	12. Chapter 16

Buffy looked at Faith opened mouth and said "Hang on what!!" Faith rolled her eyes and said "Look I just think you should tell Angel." "But Angel he's dead, I sent him to hell" "Yeah and he came back about a month or two before you came back, didn't anyone tell you this?" Buffy shook her head her mind whirling, Faith stared hard at Buffy and said "You really didn't know?" Buffy shook her head again and leaned back against the couch and said "He's alive?" Faith nodded and said "Geez B that is just wrong, keeping you in the dark."  
  
Buffy nodded and said "Um Faith can you come back later I need...." Faith nodded before Buffy finished and walked out the door with Dawn.  
  
Buffy stared down at Conner who was still sleeping even through all the noise that just went on. Buffy went over to him and picked him up cradling him so he could still sleep. She held him carefully and said out loud "so mister do I tell your daddy you exist or not?"  
  
############################################################################ ##### Author note: Ok really short chapter, do I make Buffy go to Angel and tell him! If I get 5 yeses I will. If not I figured I will make Conner grow up and then Faith tells him and he can confront Angel himself although that way doesn't lead to a very happy ending so you guys choose. 


	13. Interlude

Buffy stood in front of the Scooby angry as hell. Lucky for them Faith had already told them Buffy was pissed and coming over. She had left Conner with her mom and was standing in front of Giles' couch. They were all just staring at her; she had learnt a few things about scolding since becoming a mother.  
  
"How could you not tell me? And don't give me it was in your interest crap" "But it was and is" "No because if I knew you would have known something else" "Huh" "Forget it. Look I get you think he is bad for me but hey my life my choice." "Buffy really you should think about Conner" "I am thinking about Conner:" The gang stared at her and she sighed and said "Angel is Conner's dad ok, so yeah he's Dawn's other half.. Happy!!" "What no way is my kid being with dead boy's kid" "Xander shut up" "Really Buffy I thought you would have at least told me about this" "Well you didn't tell me the father of my child was back so why the hell should I tell you anything" "You didn't know that when you didn't tell us Buffy, Did that make sense?" "Willow I would have but I had just given birth and you were telling me how my kid was part of a prophecy to save the world, I don't think so. Look you know what forget it, I am going to LA."  
  
Buffy spun around leaving the group staring at her back.  
  
**************************************************************************** There you go the very short quick discussion she had. I can't believe you all wanted her to go, oh well I have written it and am posting the next chapter with this so don't fret. 


	14. Chapter 17

Buffy stood outside the Hyperion scared out of her mind. She was pushing a pram with one hand and the other was poised to open the door. She thought it was highly freaky that Angel lived here, especially after her dream. Although it was kind of right that he did live here, in the neighbourhood she knew, she half expected Gunn to be there.  
  
She shook her head and pushed open the door. She walked slowly inside and her mouth fell open "Cordelia???" Cordelia was standing behind the desk and turned to see Buffy, she also looked at her shocked. "Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever." "Um yeah right what are you doing here?" "Oh I work here now needed a job Angel gave it to me." "Right so Angel??" "Yeah he's in his office". Cordelia pointed to a door and Buffy took a deep breathe smiled at Cordelia and walked over to the door still pushing the pram. "And Buffy he's um with someone, just warning you". Buffy looked at her curiously and said "With someone?" Cordelia nodded and said "Yeah a cop friend it took a while especially after her finding out about the vamp thing so they sort of just started going out. Weirdest thing". Buffy had to force herself to breath and said "Um ok". She was about to walk away when the door was opened and a pretty blonde woman walked out.  
  
Buffy took another step back and the lady smiled at her and said behind her shoulder "I'll see you at 9 k". Buffy heard a muffled reply and Cordelia said "Hey Kate meet Buffy, Buffy Kate".  
  
Buffy held her free hand out which Kate took curiously and said "As in the x Buffy". Buffy smiled and said "Yeah that would be me".  
  
Kate looked jealous but wisely didn't say anything but mumbled a quick bye and left.  
  
##Meanwhile in Angel's office##  
  
"Hey Kate meet Buffy" Angel's head sprang up at the mention of his x. Had he heard right "Buffy Kate." Yes Buffy was here. He sprang up and tried to look for an exit but on only seeing the window he sighed and walked resigned to the door.  
  
##Back in the foyer ##  
  
Buffy stood staring at the space Kate had just exited but turned around when she sensed a presence. Her breathe caught in her throat at the sight of him standing there. Being away from her had done him good, at this thought she had to keep the tears at bay. She smiled at him and said softly "Hi". He half smiled and said "Hi" He motioned for her to come in which she did, careful not to jar Conner awake.  
  
She went over to his couch and pushed Conner next to it and walked over to his desk and sat opposite it. He followed and sat in front of her and said "So what brings you here."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and said "What brings me here, what the hell do you mean by that!"  
  
He sighed and said "Exactly that, you turn up here after I've been gone two years. What brings you here".  
  
Buffy gapped at him and said through gritted teeth "I thought you were dead, what I find out your alive and apparently dating someone else and I can't come and see you". He shook his head slowly and indicated towards Conner and said "No you can't and that over there is the reason Buffy. I didn't tell you for a reason... So you could have a normal life with your son. You moved on, so did I?"  
  
Buffy ran a hand through her hair and said "You may have moved on but me I didn't, I couldn't". He frowned and said "What do you mean you couldn't. You have a son, you have Faith. You could have found someone normal and lived a normal life". She shook her head and said "What and I can't have that with you?" He shook his head and said "No you can't, I can't give sun, warmth or any more children".  
  
She looked at him bewildered "1 I don't care about the sun, 2 you do warm me 3 I already have a child and 4 what you can give this Kate chick that?"  
  
He sighed and said "Buffy it has been two years. Why are we having this argument?"  
  
Buffy brought her hand up to her lips and looked over to the two year old who was beginning to stir. She said "Because of him, that's why I'm bringing this up". He looked at her strangely and said "What you couldn't find anyone so you came to me". She looked down at him and said "That's low Angel".  
  
He sighed and said "I'm sorry. It's just was hard seeing the love of your life father another man's child". She looked at him with something he couldn't understand and said "But I didn't??"  
  
He looked confused and said "didn't what?" "Father another man's child" "He's sitting right there, and there is no doubt he is yours." "Yeah but there is no doubt to his father either" "What?" "Look at him Angel I mean really look at him".  
  
Angel stood up and went over to the child that was beginning to wake up and looked him up and down. He had sandy blonde hair a little darker then his mother and her pointy little nose. He had deep brown eyes that were staring straight at him but yet he wasn't making a noise like most 2 year olds would do. He seemed well mannered for such a little child but other than that Angel didn't see what Buffy was trying to tell him.  
  
On seeing Angel's ignorance Buffy walked over to them and picked the now very awake Conner up and turned to Angel. "Ok you don't see it that's fine no one but Faith saw it in Sunny Hell" She stated and then turned her attention to Conner and said "Hey sweetie tell this man your full name k?" Conner took a thumb out of his mouth and said in that little baby voice "Conner Giles Summers" Buffy smiled and shook her head and said "no baby I mean the one I call you when I tuck you in". Conner grinned at his mom and said "Oh I'm her wittle Angel". Angel stared for a moment and then his brain started going into motion. Darker hair then Buffy, Deep brown eyes, well mannered, lips, ears........  
  
Angel touched Conner's hand and said "How?"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and touched his hand with her hers and said "The prophecy.. He's the other half".  
  
Angel took Conner from Buffy gently and touched his face; Conner mimicked his actions thinking it a game.  
  
Buffy smiled content to let him hold their son, although her mind was whirling with thoughts of what the hell she was going to do about this Kate woman. 


	15. Chapter 18

Buffy was annoyed, She had spilled her guts about Conner and nothing she wanted had happened. Sure now Conner had been spending weekends with Angel but Angel was still indifferent with her. It was kind of strange, whenever Kate left his office he was different around her He was more broody and quiet and just took Conner and left. Once she thought things were going somewhere when they had an almost kiss but then the phone rang and Kate had talked to him and he was back to being different.  
  
They had been in contact for 3 months now and Conner was loving knowing his dad. He was even calling him dada. Buffy had freaked out when she had seen Gunn but quickly realised that what the powers that be had given her was a little glimpse into a little bit of the future although it had changed now that she had a boy.  
  
Gunn hadn't showed up very much because like the rest of the crew they had thought that Angel's relationship with Kate was wrong. Even Cordy disapproved of it but it seemed Angel was blind when it came to Kate. Kate had tried to stop Buffy from coming but Conner was something that Angel wouldn't change his mind about. He was devoted to his now ever present son and had fallen in love with the mini version of him and Buffy much to Kate's disgust.  
  
Today with Conner exact three month from the day Buffy had told Angel. Buffy had just left the Hyperion when she heard trouble in the Alley. There were three vamps and she had managed to dust two when one had stabbed her in the back. She turned around in shock but her instant reaction was to plunge the stake into the vamps heart then hold her wound.  
  
She put her hand to her back and felt the warm stickiness that she knew too well. She looked around and saw a sword lying on the ground where the vamp left it. The weird thing was that what she was feeling usually didn't feel like this. It wasn't what she would associate with being stabbed, especially such a shallow cut. She felt dizzy and short of breath like she had lost lots of blood but she hadn't.  
  
She walked slowly towards the hotel and pushed on the door. Cordelia looked up to her desk and ran to Buffy yelling "Angel".  
  
Buffy looked up and saw Angel rushing over she said "Angel, I don't think this cut is normal.." She dropped the sword she had picked up and promptly fell over.  
  
Cordelia rushed to her side while Angel picked the sword up. Cordelia looked at Angel and said "Your just going to stand there". He shrugged and said "I'll get the team to research the poison". Cordelia muttered under her breathe "god your whipped".  
  
She lifted Buffy shirt and gasped when she saw the veins that were turning green. She dragged Buffy to the couch slowly and tried to make her comfortable.  
  
She found Angel playing with Conner, she shook her head and went to the phone and called Giles. She told him the details of what had happened to Buffy and with a promise to call with more information she hanged the phone up.  
  
She walked over to Angel and said "Angel it's bad, don't you care at all?" Angel suddenly snapped out of some haze and said "Of course I care, but I can't do anything to help now can I?"  
  
Cordelia bit her lip but didn't say anything. Instead she turned around and left Angel to Conner.  
  
Conner stared up at his silent dad and suddenly looked worried "Daddy where's momma?" Angel looked down at him and said "She's resting". Conner stuck his thumb in his mouth and said "The golden people said she needs you. Together um apart your weak.. I'm sorry I don't member". Tears sprang in his eyes and Angel picked him up and put his babble down to just that.  
  
**1 day later** Buffy was tossing and mumbling about Joy and then about Conner and then suddenly she jumped yelling "ANGEL" then she tossed and fell into a fitful sleep again. Kate happened to witness the yelling and looked at the occupant on the couch with disgust. She walked into the office and said "Angel why is she still here?" He sighed and said "She was hurt Kate, she needs a cure, that's what we do". Kate frowned and took something out of her bag. She walked over to Angel and gave him a kiss and did a quick slip of a hand and poured something into his cup.  
  
Angel frowned at her and set her off him and took a sip from his cup.  
  
He smiled at her and said "so darling how was your day?"  
  
Cordelia jumped when she heard the phone ring and rushed to grab it. "Angel investigation we help the hopeless Giles??" "Yes Cordelia what would you have done if it wasn't" "Been really polite" "Yes well anyway we have found a cure" "Please tell me it isn't gross" "No on the contrary we believe it will be quite easy." "....." "Well..." "All she needs is a kiss from her soul mate. It is quite fascinating really because the poison is actually a blood designed to separate soul mates by killing one before the other finds them but seeing as how Angel is the most likely candidate it is quite lucky." "Oh god Angel that should be fun" "Is everything alright Cordelia I'm sure he will do it" "Yes Yes it is fine I will talk to you later".  
  
Cordelia slapped her head and walked over to the playpen where Conner was happily playing. She picked him up and said "You'll help get your daddy to kiss your mommy won't you". Conner smiled at his Aunt Cordy and said "I membered Cordy" "You remembered what baby" "Together they are strong Alone they are dead" "Who told you that" "The golden people". Cordelia gasped but didn't say anything instead opting for silence.  
  
Conner smiled at her and snuggled into his arms but looked over at his still sick mother. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and cuddled more into her arms.  
  
Cordelia sighed and went over to the door and knocked. Upon hearing a muffled Go away she knocked again. This time she heard a shuffling and then the door was opened by a dishevelled Kate who looked at Conner disgusted before blowing a kiss at Angel and walking out. Conner poked his tongue out and said "Bad lady." Cordelia smiled and said "We know how to cure Buffy"  
  
Angel still wore a smile and said "Huh?" "Buffy you know the woman you were in love with, the one out there lying on a couch dying. The mother of your child. The Slayer any of this ringing a bell." "Oh right Buffy". Cordy rolled her eyes and said "Yeah follow me"  
  
Angel dragged his feet as he followed Cordy out of the room. He didn't react when he saw how bad Buffy was instead he stared at Conner. Cordy said "You have to kiss her" Angel backed up and said "What no I can't Kate!" "What Angel she will die if you don't" "But Kate". Cordy put one hand on her hip the other holding Conner and said "Angel for gods sake she is the mother of your child see this little boy here, what happens when he grows up and he asks why his mother died. You going to say you couldn't kiss her so she died."  
  
Angel looked into Conner's eyes which were starting to brim with tears and his bottom lip was starting to tremble. He sighed and looked down at Buffy who was whimpering and trying to claw at something. He bent down and knelt on one knee. He brushed her hair from her face and said "Ok Kate, Kate... think Kate". Cordy rolled her eyes and watched as he slowly bent and kissed Buffy lips very gently.  
  
Buffy moaned and opened her mouth and her tongue automatically went into his mouth. Angel moaned at the contact and as memories of all their kissed bombarded him. He carefully starts exploring her mouth.  
  
Buffy felt her strength start to surge through her as the kiss deepened, she felt her breath come back and her blood start flowing. She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck causing him to come in more contact of her body. They both moaned at this and Angel deepened the kiss more. Buffy opened her eyes and saw Angel's eyes closed, she blinked a few times and on realising not a dream she drew back from Angel's arms.  
  
He opened his eyes and suddenly noticed what he was doing. Buffy jumped up and said "What are you doing, hey not that I'm complaining but don't you have a girlfriend". Angel looked around and wondered where Cordelia went but turned back to Buffy and scratched his head. "It's weird but as soon as I kissed you, I can't remember why I thought I loved Kate." "Are you serious" "Yes. It's like this fog has lifted and I can finally see you standing there." Buffy blinked slowly and said "What does this mean?" He smiled and said "Do you still love me?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Yeah Angel I just remained celibate because I wanted too." He smiled and Buffy leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
"What do we do about Kate?" He smiled and said "Kate can wait another day" "And the curse" "No curse" "really??" "Would I lie to you?"  
  
Cordelia lent against the office door with Conner and said to him "Well looks like your coming home with me mister. What do you say to Cookies and milk huh?" 


	16. Ending

Buffy looked over to man next to her and smiled. He was asleep and looked so peaceful, so much like Conner. She was curious as to what he was going to tell Kate but that could wait another day. She stretched her arms and starting drawing patterns on his back, she saw a smile come onto his face as he woke up.  
  
She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth making him open his eyes and smile more at her. "Hi sleep well?" He turned over and made an hmming sound which she took as a yes. She lay back on her side and looked up into his eyes and said "So what are we going to do?" He looked confused and said "About what?" "Kate, Conner, Us?" "In order, tell Kate it's over I have a feeling she was doing something to me anyway. What about Conner? And us well we'll make it work!"  
  
Buffy smiled lazily and took Angel's hand and drew patterns on it as she talked. "Ok I get the Kate thing but I meant where is Conner and really?" Angel looked confused but said "I'm guessing Cordy took him home but the phone is next to the bed if you want to call." Buffy nodded and let go of his hand as she grabbed the phone.  
  
Angel watched as Buffy let the sheet fall as she grabbed the phone. He smiled at her no embarrassment side that he didn't get to see that often. He put his hands behind his head and wondered why he ever did go out with Kate. He never liked her not as anything more than a friend but yet he was going to marry her. He sighed but the smile lit his face again as Buffy turned around giving him a full view of her body.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she saw Angel's eyes not looking at her face. She moved towards and said "Conner's fine Cordy said she would take him for the week."  
  
Angel's eye brow went up "The week?" "Mmm the week". Angel smirked and said "Then we better make the most of it shouldn't" Buffy's eye brow went up in a feminine way and said "Yes we best see if I can keep you smiling like that". Angel smiled and pulled Buffy into his embrace. Buffy face went serious for a minute as she looked into his eyes. Angel's eyes narrowed and he said "What?" Buffy's voice went quiet and she said "we'll make it work right?" Angel smiled softly and said "We will" Buffy kissed him sweetly and said "I love you Angel". He kissed back trying to pour into the kiss what he felt and said "I love you too".  
  
The End  
  
(For now.) 


End file.
